


lazarus

by badgerterritory



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: :), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:51:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerterritory/pseuds/badgerterritory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Whatever you do, you cannot turn your back on the body.”</p><p>Riley swallowed once. “What?”</p><p>“Girl, if you value your life, watch the body.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	lazarus

**Author's Note:**

> not entirely satisfied but hey! you write what you write and then you put it out there. no use nitpicking.

They ran out of drugs.

It was such a stupid thing: They ran out of drugs. It was Riley’s job to make sure they had enough, to keep Will asleep and out of reach of Whispers. It was her fault. She was supposed to pick up a delivery, but she missed it.

And while she was gone, Will shot himself.

She couldn’t feel the others anymore. All she could feel was the pain, a life torn out of her, leaving a gaping hole.

Inhale. Exhale.

It was worse than losing Luna, somehow.

“Get up, girl,” Yrsa said. “There’s nothing you can do for him now. Take his gun.”

She followed the order on autopilot. She didn’t know how to hold it, but Wolfgang did. He checked the magazine automatically, as numb as she was. She could feel the connection coming back.

*             *             *

Kala had started crying and hyperventilating at work. They had to call her father to get her.

Nomi woke up screaming, inconsolable. Begging for the life of a friend she never knew.

Sun broke her knuckles on the wall and screamed until her voice went out.

Lito, running lines with Hernando, went still. He cried, and did not stop.

Capheus had to pull over and get out of his bus. He put his head between his knees and sobbed.

*             *             *

“Did he shoot himself in the head?” Yrsa asked.

“What?”

Yrsa tsked. “I asked you a question, girl. Did he shoot himself in the head?”

“No,” Wolfgang said through her. She was grateful for that. She stepped aside and let him take the lead. Even if he couldn’t see Yrsa, he could speak through Riley, and Yrsa would still hear it. “He didn’t shoot himself in the head. It looks like he meant to, but he couldn’t raise the gun all the way. The bullet went through his throat.”

Riley made a noise, halfway between a sob and a shout. Wolfgang turned away, wrapping his arms around Riley and pressing her head into his chest at the same time Yrsa said, “Whatever you do, you cannot turn your back on the body.”

Riley swallowed once. “What?”

“Girl, if you value your life, _watch the body._ ”

When they turned, he was gone.

“Run for your life, girl,” Yrsa said.

*             *             *

The warehouse they were living in was large and complex, which was why Will picked it. It was filled to the brim with things nobody wanted. The perfect place to hide something everyone wanted, he said. But Riley was cursing the stacks of boxes and large machines as she struggled to remember the way to the exit. Wolfgang was with her directly, as was Sun. She could feel the others with her spiritually.

They were sharing her grief and her pain.

Yrsa was talking.

“We call them revenants. Sensates who have died but retain their brains can be animated for a brief period after death. The time varies, from a few minutes to hours. It is why when one of us dies we must destroy the brain. Especially when we are being hunted.”

“Animated?”

“By Whispers.” Yrsa wrapped her arms around herself. “It is a despicable thing. That corpse is no longer your boy. It is an abomination controlled by a monster. You must shoot him in the head. Without a brain to control, that will be enough to end it.”

Riley sobbed.

*             *             *

Nomi supplied directions to the front of the building. For some reason, she knew a lot about warehouses. Wolfgang and Sun walked with her, all the while listening. They could hear Will walking, off in the distance. Running into things, knocking them over.

He was dead, Riley had to remind herself. Whispers controlled what was left.

She was nearly to the door when Will fell in front of her.

“Ri… ley…” he moaned, clawing towards her legs. She shrieked and jumped back. “Look… forward… to…”

Riley only realized the gun was empty when Nomi’s hands closed over hers. “Easy,” Nomi said. The gun clattered to the ground. “Easy. It’s over. Whispers is gone. We have to go, Riley. We have to go.”

She fell to her knees. “Will.” It was all she could say. All she could see.

“We have to go,” Wolfgang said. “Come on.”

She let them take her away.


End file.
